twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Vixter
Welcome Welcome to the Twilight Saga Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the Talk:Felix/@comment-Vixter-20100707200945 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Kmanwing (Talk) 20:12, July 7, 2010 Friends? It`s me,Mrs.Volterra 19:58, March 14, 2011 (UTC)! Yeah, I would love to be friends! Thanx 4 sharing Felix w/ me. Hope u can talk more. Mrs.Volterra 19:58, March 14, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Luv the fanfics!!!!!!!!!!!﻿ From: Mrs.Volterra ﻿Hey Vixter! I just wanted to tell you, I got turned (meaning: I`m a member)! Hopefully you will stop by page- warning: it sucks:P See ya around! hi:D Hi:D how ur you? Yeah i would like to be your friend(: Volturifan199 21:16, July 24, 2010 (UTC) fine thanks,ur a life saver, i've been on my bill here for weeks I began to think I hadn't registered properly or that people were ignoring me because I favour the Volturi, but still everyone has their opinoins. :D how r u? hello :) so you like funny fanfics :) go to my blogs you'll DIE LAUGHING AT WHAT I HAVE DONE !!!! ★Crescent moon★ 06:53, July 26, 2010 (UTC) thanks, my dad & I have a good sense of humor, I look forward LMAO @ more of your FanFics in the future Vixter 07:49, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hey, it's Pudding (so fun to say)! Yah, lets be frands.Puddinginthesky 06:58, July 26, 2010 (UTC)puddinginthesky Thanks, u & cresent moon r awsome Vixter 07:50, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sure I'll be your friend. ^>^ (talk) 18:32, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanx this brings my freind list to "Le Grande Totalle" de 4! YAAAAY!!! :) :D .... REJOICE!!! Vixter 19:49, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Any tips??? U guys I'm thinking of creating a fanfic on my blog has anyone got any tips? Vixter 19:55, July 26, 2010 (UTC) your thought Well i'm kinda busy right because of homeworks now and my current project is twilight characters watching eclipse . but maybe you could come up of your own fanfics and i'll comment on them:) ★Crescent moon★ 08:36, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I understand, Despite the fact I have no hmwk 'cos I'm on summa holiday, Our "Extended Study" (ie. Homework put in posh words) system is Tres Affreux!!! ... Some days you'll get no hmwk then others You'll Get hmwk for all FIVE subjects in our school day, it's crazy + It's always when ur in the middle of making something like a fanfic (ussually when ur on the verge of finishing it & this is the only full night you WOULD'VE had spare 2 complete it) or some other little project! Life can be cruel + annoying sometimes!!! :( from a very sympathising Vixter 09:45, July 27, 2010 (UTC) your lucky you got only homeworks !!! i have like 4 quizes a day plus if the teacher announce a SUPRISE QUIZ(which i hate) then that would be 5 quizzes.....then i'm so cramped on project deadlines ★Crescent moon★ 08:42, July 29, 2010 (UTC) NOOOOO!!!! I CANNOT HACKIN' BELIVE IT!!! I JUST SPENT 1HR 50 MINS SAT @ THE COMPUTER WRITING MY FIRST FANFIC, ONLY TO FIND OUT THE COMPUTER HADN'T LOGGED ME ON PROPERLY, MEANING I'VE JUST LOST 2HRS AND 50 MINS (IT TOOK 1 HR TO VARIATE IT) WORTH OF WORK, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Vixter 17:58, July 27, 2010 (UTC) sorted, redid it Vixter 20:47, July 27, 2010 (UTC) phew well about your song My some of my classmates are just not twi hards . but most of them are and guess what most of them are on team jacob ★Crescent moon★ 08:34, July 29, 2010 (UTC) It'd be worth it just to see the teacher's face + (even if ur class members aren't Twi hards) I'm sure the students would appreciate a change from boring, old justin bieber, it'd be a amusing twist... it was just a thought though, sorry i'm used to suppling some of my more rebellious freinds with theese sort of schemes, and they usually work!!! Vixter 11:22, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Reproduction. Vixter, since I'm the one who rewrote the "Reproduction" article, please let me know where you have problems in understanding, and I'll try to fix the points. Ngebendi 15:26, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Why do I get the feeling everyone who leaves a message leaves it because he or she wants a badge?Well,no offense to anyone,I hope.The only reason I'm leaving this comment,is because I read your fic, "Leah imprints on Caius" and I was curious...do you write fics?I mean,normally?:d.Because I love to do that!It's been about..almost 3 years since I've started writing.I just love it when I find someone's fic on a site other than Fanfiction.net or Livejournal.:d Wikia activity. Vixter, my contributions to this wiki are limited essentially to the formatting of articles, tightening of their english, collating the biological background, and other general wikification of the content. I've never written a fanfic in my whole lifetime, which may very well be longer than yours; I don't think I will ever write one set in the Twilight Universe; I have only watched Eclipse once and never have read the books. Since biology is my bread and butter, so to speak, the only worry I have is whether my explanations are clear enough for those who have no training in it. Ngebendi 19:58, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Fanfiction! Hey, Vixter, are you into writing fanfiction...?Puddinginthesky 20:45, July 30, 2010 (UTC)puddinginthesky a bit Ah. Puddinginthesky 20:57, July 30, 2010 (UTC)puddinginthesky new blog http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Crescent_moon/Twilight_Characters_watching_Eclipse please comment ★Crescent moon★ 03:16, August 1, 2010 (UTC) The Unexpected U guys, go yo fanfiction.net, go on the search, type in Felix/Bella, scroll down until u find a piece captioned " The Unexpected" It isn't my fanfic but it is one of the most beautiful, emotional fics I've ever had the pleasure to read, it gives Bella personality and depth but it gives you a closer inlook at Felix's more emotional side, it is absilutely beautiful, so beautiful I almost cried! plz read it, it is one of the best reads you'll ever get in ur entire life time, my dear readers, Vixter 21:25, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Fic Ooh! Mm kay! I never actually read Felix/Bella but I'll give it a go. I've been needing some new stuff to read...Jasper/Bella fics aren't updated yet.... No. I started on the first chapter but I had to stop to begin a screenplay.Puddinginthesky 22:42, August 1, 2010 (UTC)puddinginthesky Can't wait. But this script is important....So it'll have to. Have you seen my Cullen Zombies blog?Puddinginthesky 22:54, August 1, 2010 (UTC)puddinginthesky Hey! Hey, I missed this site a lot. But I was a little out of line. IDK...Puddinginthesky 00:45, August 24, 2010 (UTC)puddinginthesky Sure Sure, we can be friends. I've seen you around too. Everything about me is on my profile if you get curious. (talk) 20:48, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Sure, we can be friends! (talk) 03:27, October 6, 2010 (UTC)\ hi i know it's a long time since i've been online i was busy doing projects . ★Crescent moon★ 11:19, October 9, 2010 (UTC) RE: Birthday Cake I saved some for you. Thanks for the birthday wishes. LuckyTimothy 03:07, October 15, 2010 (UTC) RE: Friends You say we didn't get along at first? Huh... I'll be honest, I don't have the greatest memory, but I know I have a combative personality sometimes, lol. Must have been a while ago. But yeah, we definitely can be friends. LuckyTimothy 23:16, October 16, 2010 (UTC) : Oh, wow, lol. Yeah, I did say that. Well, that's one issue I take a strong stance against. But I'm glad we can put that behind us. :) LuckyTimothy 14:36, October 17, 2010 (UTC) RE: Info box Thanks for the home remedies, I'll have to consider that the next time I get a migraine. Thankfully this is just a run of the mill headache. The migraines I get tend to put me out of comission for two days -- even nausea and I've even thrown up from them. But back to your question with the profile type things. Which one are you trying to do? LuckyTimothy 22:06, October 17, 2010 (UTC) A suggestion. Vixter, a suggestion. You're certainly welcome to ride along on an ongoing discussion between other me and LT using the headings we've established, but, please, make sure we can easily separate your contribution from ours. You can use another indentation, a few lines separating your post from ours and so on - it will make easier to know who wrote what. Thanks! Ngebendi 05:47, October 18, 2010 (UTC) No need to be so ritualistic - this wiki does not rate that much! Might as well be friends, but I must warn you that I've always paid little attention to comments, lists and such, preferring to deal with editing pages, when the need arises. Ngebendi 17:05, October 18, 2010 (UTC) FANFIC SWEETNESS! Awesomeness! I think it'd be great but what kind of plot are you thinking of? Puddinginthesky 01:05, October 23, 2010 (UTC)puddinginthesky Comments. Vixter, I know I'm a little late for that, a week after the event (I'm referring to the VampireDiaries supporter), but if you need to reply to somebody, please bring it in her/his talk page; I'd rather not have mine full of edits unrelated with what I'm doing on the wiki. Ngebendi 20:05, October 23, 2010 (UTC) P.S. And, no, it's nothing that you did, a funny situation unrelated with you prompted me to go back to this detail. Awesomeness! But what if instead of Bella killing Renesmee, when they get her out it also releases some sort of ghost and they only way it'll go away is if it can have Nessie. Puddinginthesky 22:09, October 23, 2010 (UTC)puddinginthesky Haappy Birthday! (: Well, I saw that it was your birthday today. So... Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you Happy Birthday dear Vixterrrr Happy Birthday to you! Oppps it's probably not the 30th wherever you are but it's the 30th in Australia TeamEdwardFan.-Talk- 13:44, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Communications Vixter, me apologies for bothering you twenty days after the fact, but I _still_ get comments on my talk page on a comment of Vampire Diaries (or whatever) about his dislike of Twilight. Since you were one of the original answerers, could you, please, bring it all on the other party talk page? Many thanks! Ngebendi 07:35, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Uh, yeah. Fine with me. But, which one? Puddinginthesky 02:27, November 30, 2010 (UTC)puddinginthesky RE: Teams The template for it has to be created. I have an idea how to do it, but it probably wouldn't turn out well. I think Fingernails does a lot of that stuff but he hasn't on much. TagAlongPam might be your best bet. LuckyTimothy 23:06, December 11, 2010 (UTC) :As LuckyTimothy said, it's not as easy as adding the Volturi to the list—someone needs to create the image. I'll see what I can put together. -TagAlongPam (talk) 17:10, December 12, 2010 (UTC) ::It's simple, but I made one. You can see it on the Template:Team list now. -TagAlongPam (talk) 17:20, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :::No problem, glad you like it. -TagAlongPam (talk) 03:57, December 13, 2010 (UTC) FANFICS! I have just started my fanfic, Solstice. It is on my Profile page,so feel free to check it out. Thanx 4 inspiring me. -Mrs.Volterra 12:21, March 20, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Friends ? Hey, I see you dislike Justin Bieber. So do I. So, Do you want to be friends? Bellscullen 14:13, May 8, 2011 (UTC)Bellscullen Fanfic Requests! Ok, I wanted to drop a line, and also get the links for: *Talking to Jane *Volturi's Angels Thanx! Just leave them on my talk page! ﻿ Hi Vixter! Hey Vixter! I havent talked 2 u in a while, so hi! Mrs.Volterra HEY VIXTER I THINK U R SO ~AWESOME~